


The Lucky Student's Day

by EbonySword



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonySword/pseuds/EbonySword
Summary: Komaeda Nagito never had the best life, thanks to his cycle of good and bad luck. One of them being born with a broken timer. Just as things go bad for him, something extraordinary happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikuridaigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/gifts).



Komaeda Nagito's luck usually turns parts of his life to either a good one or a bad one. His parents are somewhere in between, they love him but didn't really show it in a positive way. The good kind is that he was born in a rich family, inherited his family's fortune, and freedom to do whatever he pleases. The bad kind is that his pet dog died, his parents died in a plane crash, got kidnapped by a serial killer, and finally being born with a broken timer.

Lately he was having bad luck with the fevers, loss of appetite, itching, fatigue, and he also has a lump on his neck. Knowing something was wrong he went to one of the places that fills him with happiness and hope, Safe Haven Hospital. Now here he was at the hospital room waiting for the doctor to give the results of his health.

'I wonder what my luck is going to bring me this time.' Komaeda thought

The door opened revealing a woman with black hair tied up into pigtails with light blue hair bows, blue eyes, round glasses, and a doctor's coat. The same woman looked at him with a sad expression, which means somethings wrong.

"Is something the matter, Dr. Munson?" Komaeda asked

Niamh Munson, also known as the 'Miracle Doctor' is the owner of Safe Haven Hospital, famous for saving lives of those with less chance of survival. She's British by birth but she was raised in Japan because her mentor took her in.

The last he heard about her was that she moved to America. But she came back here to check on her first hospital to see in everything's running smoothly

Niamh let out a sad sigh saying "I'm afraid I have some bad news..." Niamh then looked hesitant.

'She's hesitating to tell me, that's not a good sign' Komaeda thought "Well what is it?"

"If you're sure. You have been diagnosed with lymphoma and frontotemporal dementia" Niamh confessed

Then there was a awkward silence in the room, and Komaeda said one thing "Oh."

It's all he can say really, considering what his bad luck did to him over the years, it's no surprise the result turned out like this. Him having frontotemporal dementia makes a lot of since actually, people did find him odd and disturbing so they stay far away from him. It was lonely but he always had hope that someone would love, and accept him.

But now...

"How long, till my..." Komaeda trailed off

Niamh gave him a sad look and said "Half a year to a year."

"Oh." Komaeda said

Again 'Oh' was all he can say.

Niamh then pats him in the shoulder in a motherly way saying "If there's anything you need to talk about let me know and I'll be here to listen."

Komaeda nodded "Ok."

(Scene change outside the hospital room)

Half a year to a year till he expires, huh? That's nearly not enough time to find his soulmate and friends, if his luck would let him. Maybe his luck would either let him live longer to find people that accepts and loves him or give him a quick demise before he reaches the final stages of his illness.

Komaeda lost in thoughts didn't notice someone coming until a wheel hits his foot.

"Ow."

He heard a gasp and a familiar voice saying "Oh I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

After some pain faded away, he tilted his head a bit and saw a wheelchair bound girl with curly blonde hair, and amber eyes. He recognized her as Niamh's adopted daughter Sumire Munson and a younger sister to Niamh's adopted child, Riku Munson when they feel like a boy or Reina Munson when they feel like a girl, who happens to be Niamh's apprentice.

Komaeda saw that she looked worried and brushed off her concerns "I'm fine. It happens, no need to worry about me."

Sumire didn't look convinced "When someone looked very sad about something to the point of not being aware of their surroundings then of course I worry."

Komaeda was surprised that someone paid attention him, even more so when someone was worried about him. Even when they're strangers. He persisted saying "Thank you for your concern, but it's unnecessary to be worried about a worthless trash like me."

Instead of agreeing with him and leaving, Sumire looked horrified when he said that "Don't say that about yourself! Why would you even think that?!"

Again Komaeda was surprised at her concern "Because of my luck. Every time something good happens, something bad happens. Everyone who is close to me meets their end because of my bad luck. Which is why I'm not worth it. Even fate decided give me a broken timer when I was born." He answered showing off his broken timer.

Looking at the broken timer Sumire's expression turned thoughtful "I wouldn't say that fate thought you weren't worth it. I would say with your luck it made the timer unable to predict when you meet your soulmate. There's a chance you'll meet your soulmate, maybe in a unexpected place, and I'm sure they'll like you no matter what."

Not expecting that response Komaeda eyes pop wide open in astonishment at how much she believed that something (in his point of view) seemingly impossible would happen to him.

"You really.... think so?" Komaeda asked in a voice filled with hope.

Sumire then smiled and replied "I know so. I mean look me, I was born with a weak body, so stamina is low. But then I met my soulmate who accepted me and cared about me. Even when I lost my ability to walk or run, he never left me. So when I say I know you'll be accepted, I really meant it."

"Sumire!"

Startled Sumire hurried up "Sorry I gotta go and don't forget about what I said!" Then she left.

(Scene change outside Safe Haven Hospital)

After that Komaeda felt hope brewing inside him and that despair from earlier disappeared. He felt like things could get better from here. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice someone in front of him.

It ended with someone dropping his things and both of them trying to apologize. Komaeda took a good look at the person he bumped into. It was a guy his age with short, spiky brown hair with an ahoge and green eyes. But what caught his attention was his timer. It was like his timer.

The stranger was about to leave until he heard Komaeda whisper "You're like me..." The stranger looked at him confused. Then Komaeda snapped out of his shock and rolled up his sleeves saying "Look."

The expression the stranger wore was shock, then he brought his timer near Komaeda's and looked between the two. Komaeda grazed his fingers on the strangers timer lightly as if trying to see if it was real then a two unexpected beeps rang out startling them.

Komaeda let out a gasp, looking at the now showing zeros, and then looked at the strangers face seeing shock, happiness, and hope. The same as what he's feeling. It was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

The stranger tried to regain his composure and started introducing himself "I..My name is Hinata Hajime. Yours?"

'He didn't reject me.' Komaeda thought in a daze and then introduced himself "Komaeda Nagito and.... It's nice to finally meet you."

Hinata then smiled at him and Komaeda thought that there is nothing that can make him happier than this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> In case your curious about my OCs they are from my story in Wattpad called 'Obsession'. Which i might post here in Ao3.


End file.
